


Friday Night Diversions

by Tyzanefiction



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzanefiction/pseuds/Tyzanefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane comes home and needs to work off some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fan fiction! Love these guys!

*This takes place before Crash and Burn*

Zane sighed as he pulled up to the row house. Switching off the Valkyrie, he tiredly pulled the helmet from his head. It had been a long, tough week and he needed to relax and blow off some steam. Now that Ty no longer worked with him, the days seemed longer and longer. Climbing off the motorcycle he thought of Ty waiting for him inside and smiled. He knew how to make the rest of his night go better.

As the door opened Ty glanced up from the potatoes he was slicing up to catch Zane walking in, his helmet in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He looked tired and stressed. Ty smiled and waved, using the hand holding the knife.

“Honey, I'm home,” Zane replied dropping his briefcase and helmet on the chair by the door. He looked over at Ty and let out a laugh. Ty was wearing a red apron with white letters spelling out ‘Kiss the Cook’. Nick had sent it last Christmas as a gift for Zane.

“Tough day?” Ty asked as Zane made his way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, but nothing that can't be fixed on Monday. What are you making?” He lingered at the end of the counter so he could ogle his man.

“Pot roast. Although I'm afraid I started a little too late and it's going to take at least 2 hours,” Ty answered apologetically. 

“That's fine,” Zane answered, “I need some time to decompress.” He continued to stare at Ty, marveling that this handsome man was his. Of course this stirred some heady emotions within but nothing stirred more than his cock when he thought about how they could spend those two hours waiting for dinner. The stress from this week had left him mentally exhausted and a little angry. He needed to work out the aggression before he took it out on Ty in other ways. 

Slowly, not wanting to tip him off, Zane inched toward Ty, running his hand along the counter. Ty was busy prepping the potatoes to notice he was being stalked.

“Need any help?” Zane asked in what he hoped was a casual tone. Ty didn't look up but merely smirked. He nodded his head but his smile grew wider when Zane sidled up behind him, placing his hands on either side of Ty hips and drawing himself flush to him. Due to the slight height difference, Zane lowered his lips to brush Ty’s left ear, a soft hum escaping.

“Hmm, just what do you want to help me with, Lone Star?” Ty responded arching his back slightly to press himself against Zane crotch.

Instead of answering, Zane slid his hands to the back of Ty and and untied the apron. He didn't take it off though instead sliding his hands underneath Ty’s t-shirt. As he raised his hands over Ty’s bare chest, he stopped when he reached his nipples. Ty moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto Zane’s neck. Ty let go of the knife he was using and both hands gripped the kitchen counter in front of him. 

Zane began to slowly rub Ty, his long fingers caressing his hard nipples. Lowering his lips again he began to kiss Ty’s neck. Ty’s moans were soft as he bucked backwards again, thrusting his ass against Zane. Zane’s fingers traveled lower and Ty released a disappointed whimper as they left his chest. Soon Zane found the top button of Ty’s jeans. Opening both buttons, he immediately began to unzip the front of Ty’s jeans. Zane’s fingers coasted over Ty’s bare cock and he laughed as he realized Ty was going commando. Perhaps Ty was already anticipating Zane’s plans.

Ty released a sinful moan as Zane released his cock from his jeans. Zane ran his right hand over Ty’s cock as his left returned to his chest and began to massage his nipple again.

“Baby,” Ty whimpered.

Zane smiled into his neck as he ran his thumbs over both the head of Ty’s cock and his nipple. Ty arched his back and clutched the counter hard, his knuckles going white from the exertion. Zane ran his lips over Ty’s ear. 

“You ready for me baby?” he whispered.

“Yes please!” Ty answered immediately. Zane continued to caress him for a few moments before releasing him abruptly. Before Ty could protest, Zane turned him around and pressed him into the countertop. Face to face Zane stared into Ty’s eyes, which were slightly closed due to being extremely aroused. 

Lacing one arm around his waist and one hand on his neck, Zane pressed against Ty and said, “Go upstairs and get naked. Lie on the bed and wait for me.” Ty was about to protest, but saw the look in Zane’s eyes. His cock twitched painfully when he realized what Zane had in mind. Zane wanted it hard and rough and Ty knew all about how to be submissive. Licking his lips, he nodded. Zane released him and stared at him, his dark eyes filled with lust. Ty gulped and slid sideways, never taking his eyes off Zane’s face. He made to remove the apron but saw Zane’s face and decided against it. 

He turned quickly and headed for the steps, not looking back. At the top of the steps he tore off the apron and threw it on the floor of the hallway. Entering the bedroom, he hastily removed his t-shirt and jeans. Standing there naked he took a deep breath to calm himself, closing his eyes. He loved it when Zane took charge. Zane was so stressed lately with work and Ty felt powerless to help. If Zane needed to take it out on him he would gladly do anything he wanted.

A few moments had gone by and Ty realized he needed to get things ready before Zane came upstairs. He raced around the bed to the bedside table, ripping it open and grabbing their bottle of lube. It was a new bottle and they had yet to christen it.

Walking back over to the front of the bed he looked up and was startled to see Zane standing in the doorway. Ty was the one who never made a sound but he hadn't heard Zane. He felt the lube slip from his hands and hit the floor. It bounced under the bed. Nervously he laughed and put one hand up to Zane. “One sec,” he said going down on his hands and knees and reaching under the bed. Without a word Zane moved toward him, reaching the bed before Ty could stand up again. Zane reached down and stilled him by placing his hand on his shoulder, effectively holding him on his knees. 

Ty looked up at him and then his eyes shifted to the belt of Zane’s pants. Without a word he dropped the lube and raised both hands to begin unbuckling Zane’s pants. Zane said nothing but nodded his head. Ty undid his belt and snapped open the top button of Zane’s dress pants. As he slid the zipper down he looked up at Zane who was staring intently down at him. The desire in Zane’s eyes fueling him, he licked his lips again as he freed Zane’s cock and balls from their confinement. 

Ty ran his tongue along the underside of Zane’s already hard cock. He felt Zane stiffen and the hand that gripped Ty’s shoulder tighten further. Ty knew Zane was going to take him hard tonight so he decided a little teasing was in order. He began to rhythmically lick up and down Zane’s cock, pausing at the bottom to run his tongue over his tight balls. He gripped the base of Zane’s cock with with his left hand as his right gripped the wrist of Zane’s hand that held him down.

He stared up at Zane as he licked and teased him. Soon Zane decided he needed more, reaching out his other hand he gripped the back of Ty’s neck and hair and slid his cock into Ty’s mouth. Ty was ready and swallowed his length down on the first thrust. A moan escaped Zane has he flexed his hips and pulled back to thrust again into Ty’s warm mouth. Ty hummed as he began to work Zane’s cock, massaging him with his tongue and adjusting for each thrust.

Zane moaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He was losing control and if he continued to fuck Ty’s mouth he was going to come hard and fast. Although he always enjoyed the mind blowing orgasms Ty gave him on his knees, those sinfully full lips wrapped around him, he desperately wanted to fuck Ty hard tonight.

Zane opened his eyes and looked down at Ty, watching him work. For a few moments he stilled his hips and let Ty control the the thrusts. Ty moaned and the vibrations sent pleasurable waves that rocked into Zane.

Zane sighed and gripped Ty’s neck pulling his cock out of Ty’s mouth. Ty’s tongue reached out to caress the head of his cock while he looked up at Zane and waited for his next move.

Zane rubbed the back of Ty’s neck and began to tug him up. Ty absentmindedly reached for the lube on the floor as he stood to meet Zane for a heated kiss. Ty wrapped his arms around Zane’s waist as Zane clutched him by the shoulders and thrusted his tongue inside Ty’s mouth. They kissed passionately for a few moments until Zane growled and pushed Ty backwards. A small grunt escaped him Ty fell onto the bed. He bounced on the bed, gripping the tube of lube and staring up at his lover.

Without a word Zane began to unbutton his dress shirt. He preferred Ty to undress him but at this point he needed to get out of his clothes quickly. Removing his shirt he stared down at his lover as Ty took his hand and scanned the length of his own chest reaching for his cock. Ty knew this would get Zane fired up as Zane loved to watch Ty jerk himself off. His lips parted, moaning as his fingers grazed the base of his cock. He didn't hesitate as he began to stroke himself hard, staring up at Zane as he struggled to remove his pants. 

Finally naked, Zane shifted forward, grabbing Ty by the back of his knees and sliding him towards the edge of the bed. Ty moaned and continued to stroke himself. Zane caressed the back of his knees as he lifted one of Ty’s legs and began to twist him sideways. Ty quickly gripped his cock as he shifted his hips and flipped over onto his belly. Moments later he spread his knees wider and arched his back as he presented his ass to Zane. Zane grinned and placed his hands over Ty’s ass giving him a hard slap.

Ty moaned and pushed his hips up, stretching himself open more to prepare for Zane. As Zane reached for the bottle of lube he suddenly had the urge to prep Ty. Usually at this stage he was painfully hard and ready to take Ty, no prep needed. He decided Ty wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

Dropping to his knees, Zane gripped Ty by his thighs and tilted his ass towards his lips. Before Ty could react he felt Zane’s tongue as it probed him. Shocked that it wasn't his fingers, he moaned as Zane began to work him open with his tongue. He released his own cock and griped the the sheets as he thrusted his hips and ass into Zane’s wet tongue. Zane moaned as he continued to work Ty open, searching with his tongue and hoping to hit Ty’s prostate. After a few hard thrusts of his tongue, Ty shuddered and jerked, moaning loudly as Zane’s tongue found his prostate.

“Zane! Oh God!” Ty shouted, his hips moving on their own. 

Zane continued to probe him but conceded that his cock desperately wanted to switch places his tongue. He removed his tongue, listening to Ty gasp and he stood quickly and open the bottle of lube. He poured some out onto his cock and dripped some on the entrance to Ty’s ass, swirling it with his middle finger. He then slid his finger in Ty’s ass as his other hand gripped his cock, spreading the lube over the length of his painfully hard cock.

Ty moaned again and shuddered. “Please.”

Zane smiled and removed his finger. “Yes,” Ty moaned. But before Zane breached him he rubbed the the length of cock against Ty’s ass teasing him one last time. Ty could feel Zane’s hard cock against him, mentally preparing for the length of Zane’s cock inside him. Zane was still sliding cock back and forth against Ty’s ass when Ty whimpered, “Zane, please.”

Zane couldn't wait any longer. Spreading Ty with his fingers he shifted himself with his cock ready. In one smooth thrust, he glided into Ty who was so tight despite the preparation. Ty gasped followed by a moan but didn't move.

Zane smiled and raised his hands to Ty’s hips. He began a fast, steady rhythm, reveling in the feeling of his cock buried inside his lover. His strong arms flexed as he pumped his hips over and over. Ty began to moan and clutch harder at the sheets. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as Zane rammed into him over and over. Zane began to moan too but he knew he needed more. Shifting his hips he sought out Ty’s special spot and felt his whole body jerk when he hit it for the first time. Ty moaned sinfully and finally thrust his hips back to meet the next thrust.

“Yeah baby, come on,” Zane yelled running his hands up and down Ty’s bowed back. Ty responded by undulating his hips back and forth effectively riding Zane’s cock. Zane stilled his own hips and watched.

“That's it baby, good boy,” Zane said biting his lip as he watched Ty’s glorious ass swallow his cock over and over. Ty was working Zane’s cock hard, using his knees and back to shift back and forth along Zane’s thick long cock. Finally after a bit, Zane reached out and grabbed Ty’s hips, slowing his movement and leaning forward. Ty glanced behind him and arched his back so he could reach Zane’s lips. Zane’s right hand left Ty’s hip and traveled to his neck to grip him as he slipped his tongue inside Ty’s mouth. They both moaned as Zane slowly breached him, his cock still very hard and ready. 

Zane released Ty’s tongue and pulled back to look at him, his forehead touching Ty’s.  
“I need more baby,” he said.

“I know,” Ty said breathlessly.

Without another word, Zane pulled out of Ty watching him collapse on the bed, his knees still spread. He smiled as he looked at his exhausted lover. Feeling slightly guilty he wondered if Ty was ready for what he had in mind next. Ty rolled over facing him, immediately spreading his legs again and propping up his knees. His cock was hard and lying on his belly. Ty had no illusions anymore or feelings of doubt. He was at Zane’s mercy and he loved it.

Zane crawled forward sliding his hands up Ty’s thighs, gripping him. Ty’s eyes flashed in anticipation while his body betrayed him as his cock jumped in anticipation. Zane smirked, licking his own lips. Before Ty could say anything Zane dipped his head and drew both of Ty’s balls into his mouth. He began to hum as he ran his tongue over them. Ty moaned deep and loud, so unlike him. His cheeks flushed. He wanted so much to show Zane he could control himself but whimpered as Zane massaged his tight balls with his mouth. Zane continued to work as Ty reached down and gripped Zane’s hair. Zane immediately reached out and grabbed Ty’s wrist pinning it to the bed. Ty arched his back in protest.

Zane continued his glorious assault on Ty, his nose brushing against the base of Ty’s cock. Ty knew he was going to come soon simply from Zane’s lips wrapped around his balls and bucked his hips to change Zane’s trajectory. Zane reluctantly released Ty and looked up at him over the shaft of Ty’s painfully swollen cock.

“I don't want to beg, ok?” Ty said out of breath and fighting his orgasm.

Zane smiled and ran his fingers up Ty’s cock.  
“You're so good at it baby,” he said.

Ty sighed loudly and closed his eyes.  
“I need you inside me again Zane. I want to come hard with you.” Ty’s tone convinced Zane to switch tactics. 

He raised himself up on his hands and shifted forward to lie directly on top of Ty. Ty immediately opened his legs and wrapped his legs around Zane’s waist, moaning softly as their cocks slid to together, the luscious friction causing Zane to moan loudly and close his eyes. He placed his forehead against Ty’s and hummed approvingly. 

“Baby,” Zane sighed.

Ty reached up his fingers and ran them through Zane’s hair, gripping his head and forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Come on baby, you can still fuck me hard. Show me what you got,” Ty whispered. 

Zane smiled and then lowered his head to kiss Ty gently. Ty knew this was a ruse, the calm before the storm. He knew what Zane wanted and felt his cock hardened more at the thought.

“You sure?” Zane replied after the gentle kiss.

“Yeah,” Ty gave him a wicked smile, reaching a hand down to pinch Zane’s nipple. Zane cursed and flexed his hips, pressing Ty further into the mattress.

Zane began to sit up, drawing himself up kneeling position. Ty anticipated this and spread his legs wide to accommodate him.  
Zane reached over to grab the lube, flipping it open he was about to squeeze some out into his hand when he felt Ty’s hand on his wrist.

“Give it to me,” Ty replied as Zane slipped the tube into his hands.

Ty squeezed some into his hands but instead of reaching for Zane, he lowered his fingers to himself. Zane watched fascinated as Ty worked himself open with two fingers. Then he grabbed Zane’s cock and poured some lube on the base. Slow and sure he began to spread the lube evenly over Zane’s cock, his brow furrowed in concentration. Zane smiled serenely at his man and marveled how far they had come. 

“That's good baby, I'm ready,” Zane replied shifting his hips and grabbing the base of his cock. Ty closed the lube and set it aside. He tilted his hips up in anticipation. Staring into each other's eyes Zane guided his cock into Ty. He slid in fully sheathed with no problem, Ty’s ass ready and willing to accept him. They moaned together as Zane reached below Ty’s ass to lift him into his lap. With both arms wrapped around his waist, Zane began a steady, hard rhythm. 

Soon though he knew he needed to go harder. Planting his knees against the mattress, Zane lifted Ty’s legs, wrapping them around his shoulders. Ty moaned as he tried to prepare for the hard pounding. Zane began a punishing rhythm, his balls repeating slapping against Ty’s ass. Ty gasped and moaned clutching his hands around Zane’s ass, encouraging him to thrust even harder. Before Ty could react, he felt himself release and watched as he came all over Zane and his own chests. Zane stared down and watched Ty come, never slowly his hips, keeping up the punishing thrusts into Ty’s prostate.

Ty whimpered loudly, closing his eyes as he continued to come all over them. Zane’s senses were overloaded and he could feel himself losing control. After Ty’s beautiful cock stopped spilling, he licked his lips and closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted, how he wanted this interlude to end.

He shifted back, lowering Ty’s legs to bed. After pulling out of Ty, he shifted forward and gripped his cock. After two intense pulls he began to come all over Ty’s chest. Ty’s eyes remained closed and he moaned as he felt Zane’s come cover him. 

“Open your eyes baby,” Zane moaned.

Ty obeyed staring up at Zane. “Yes!” Zane cried emptying the last of his come directly onto Ty’s nipple.

Finally he collapsed against Ty, releasing his spent cock and nuzzling Ty’s cheek with his nose. They laid like that for several moments, both trying to catch their breath.

Ty began to hum softly, shifting his hips so that Zane could settle beside him.

“So, ah that was a surprise,” Ty said rubbing his fingers down Zane’s arm.

“You knew you were gonna get fucked,” Zane chuckled.

“No, I meant…” Ty trailed off embarrassed. 

“Oh, that,” Zane smirked. “Yeah, that was new. Did you like it? Instead of my fingers?”

Ty breathed in, “Hell yeah, but what brought that on?”

“I wanted to taste you, prep you in a new way. I...well I've had that done to me before, I know how it feels,” Zane replied hesitantly.

“Oh really?” Ty said feigning outrage. 

Zane looked up at Ty, a slight fear in his eyes. “It was before you, a...a long time ago,” he stuttered.

Ty smiled and touched his cheek, “It's ok Zane, I don't mind if you learned a few tricks in Miami.” 

Zane relaxed and laid his head down again and possessively squeezed Ty.

“Tell me, did he fuck you as good as me?”

“No! No one is as good as you,” Zane answered seriously. 

Ty laughed and held onto Zane, “Good boy.”


End file.
